(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for iterative determination of an multiple input multiple output iterative receiver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile wireless communication system has been requiring transmission of mass data in order to support various multimedia wireless services. Therefore, in order to transmit the mass data by using limited frequency resources, a transmission technology to transfer high-speed data in parallel by using multiple transmitting/receiving antenna has been generally used. Compared with a system using a single antenna, this can theoretically increase a data transmission amount in proportion to the number of antennas without allocating additional frequencies or transmission power.
Various methods to transmit and receive the mass data by using the multiple transmitting/receiving antenna are being studied. A multiple input multiple output (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MIMO’) receiver which is actively being studied in recent years includes an MIMO iterative receiver. This has a structure in which by combining an MIMO detector and a decoder, an output value of the MIMO detector is transferred to an input value of the decoder and an output value of the decoder is again transferred to an input value of the MIMO detector and until the final output value of the decoder that is finally outputted reaches a desired performance, the above process is iterated.
Although an optimal performance can be acquired by ultimately increasing the iteration number of times, this cannot be actually implemented. Therefore, a method to operate the MIMO iterative receiver by previously determining the iteration number of times within an actually feasible predetermined performance range is used. As such, the iteration number of times in the known MIMO iterative receiver is verified through a performance simulation under various MIMO wireless channel environments depending on the used MIMO detector and decoder by using an extrinsic information transfer (EXIT) chart. In addition, through the process, the proper iteration number of times is determined.
However, it is impossible to verify the determination under all available MIMO wireless channel environments through a simulation. Further, it is impossible to variably determine the proper iteration number of times in real time under continuously changed wireless channel environments
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.